What the Hell?
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: sort of a song-fic.  TsuStar with some SoMa  Tsubaki isn't herself and no one knows why.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater- What the Hell!**

**By: thecartoongirl22**

**Please read and enjoy, I wrote this then I liked a song that went with this story so I guess it's a song-fic now. **

**What the hell- by: Avril lavigne **

**Chapter 1**

Black star stood holding Tsubaki in his hands, panting like he ran around the world. He was concentrated on his opponent. He wiped blood off of his forehead with the back of his hand. It was a she and she was a powerful soon to be kishin. She was double the height of Black star and doubles the muscle she had big puffy ginger hair and bright red eyes. She wore a tight black tank top with hundreds of bracelets up her arms and black jeans.

After Black star caught his breath he ran at her again slashing right then left, then he ran at her he jumped hoping to attack her at the head but she blocked him making him jump of her arm that she used to block and landing on the other side, she turned to face him again smiling.

"Damn" Black star snarled "Tsubaki any ideas?" he asked looking at his blade for her face

"Yeah she is weak on the left, hit her with you wavelength under the arm on the left side" Tsubaki responded

"Okay, I'll give it a try, do enchanted sward mode"

"Okay" she said with a bright light, then turned into a sword

"Speed star"

He ran around the kishin a few times until she looked dizzy and disoriented, he stopped in front of her. She went to hit him but he blocked it with Tsubaki easily, and then used his free hand to zap her. For a minute she looked like she was getting electrocuted, then disappeared leaving a red squishy looking soul behind.

Tsubaki turned back to human form "Nice job" she smiled

Black star nodded "Did you have any doubt? I am Black star"

"No" she giggled then she turned to the soul, she took it and crushed it in her hand absorbing it "Okay lets go back to school" then with that she started to walk off towards the school.

Black star was about to walk with her but looked down to see a bracelet, he picked it up. The bracelet was gold stars attached to each other all the way around. '_This would be perfect for Tsubaki' _he thought

"Black star are you coming?" she asked

"Yeah one minute" he shoved the bracelet into his pocket then ran to her

Half way home Black star remembered the bracelet, and pulling it out, Tsubaki looked over at him "What's that?"S he asked

"Oh it's just a bracelet I found, I wanted to give it to you" he handed it to her

"Thank you Black star it's beautiful" she smiled while putting it on

The next morning it was a regular day, everyone got up and got ready for school, after they ate breakfast. Then meet at the bottom of Shibusen's stairs.

They said there hello's and good mornings before walking up the stairs to class.

There first class was Mrs. Marie's class, the class was quiet, but Black star noticed something when he looked over at Tsubaki, she was hunched over her desk, elbow on the table, her chin on her hand, the other hand was tapping at the desk with a pencil looking boardly at the moving pencil, it wasn't like her she normally sat straight up and paying attention.

The next class was Dr. Stine's class

"Okay class today we are going to do another dissection" he smiled while everyone huffed and puffed because they did one everyday

Then all of the sudden the class heard a voice "this class is pitiful" they yelled

Everyone turned thinking it was Black Star trying to get attention but he looked surprised to and looking up at his angry partner Tsubaki.

"Excuse me Tsubaki did you say something" he was also surprised

"Hell yeah, your class is stupid and pointless and you fail at a teacher, in class all we do is dissections... know what I'm board so I'm gonna leave" she said as she angrily walked out of the room, everyone stayed quiet even people who didn't know Tsubaki had dropped jaws

Black star put up his hand, went the teacher looked at him but before the teacher answered he said "Can I follow her, make sure she's-"

"Ya just go" said Stine who was in the middle of a thought, and then Black star ran out of the room

"Tsubaki?" he called as he walked out of the class room looked left, nothing then right and saw her. He ran to her "Hey Tsubaki"

She turned to face him "Hey Kiddo" she ruffled his hair

"Hey I'm not a kid we are the same height now and you aren't even a year older" he scowled, she just shrugged "Are you alright that wasn't you back there?" he asked concernedly

"It wasn't? Well good it's the new me, the me that never gets pushed around" she smirked at the thought "Well see ya" she waved then turned to walk away

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To have some fun, coming?"

"But we have a test next period; I do skip but not on test days"

"Good luck with that loser" with that she walked out one of the exit doors

The classroom door opened, everyone turned to see who it was. Did Black star bring Tsubaki back? Was it just her? Was it a teacher wanting to talk to someone?

But no they were all wrong it was only Black star. But when he walked in he was hunched over arms dangling, and his face looked in shock. He looked like a kid who just lost his favourite toy. He didn't even look up he just quietly walked to his seat, and then smashed his head off the desk I frustration, confusion and shock.

**By the way in this Tsubaki crushes the soul absorbing it because I thought it was more divine, I guess making her eat is would be... I don't know the word, not like her. **

**By the way sorry if they are short chapters. This was one of thoughts stories you have in mind then you get another idea, then you rush through this one to get through the next, sorry the next one I am taking more time for. I write the whole story then put chapters up one by one :D so stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was walking home from school (except Tsubaki who ditched), they walked down the normal road back to everyone's houses. When they walked by a local bar there was lots of yelling, then they noticed guys lined out the door, some pushing and shoving to get in others trying to jump over people.

The group of kids stopped curiously "What is going on in there?" asked Kid

Everyone shrugged "I'll find out" said Maka as she tapped the guy furthest from the commotion he turned to her

"Excuse me, but do you mind telling us what's going on in there?" she asked politely

"Oh sure apparently there is some chick in there who is a monster with the shots, she is like ten away from the record, she is the drinking queen" he said looking like he was traveling threw a fantasy world

Then they were startled with all the men counting "5...4...3...2...1 yeah" they all cheered one of the men yelled "the queen of shots, everyone make way"

All guys made two lines facing inward like a queens walk way. It then revealed the women. It was Tsubaki.

"WHAT THE HELL" Black star yelled with his mouth opened, everyone was also shocked and baffled

She wasn't even wearing her normal cloths. She wore a red belly tank top with a short, short jean skirt with big black boots to her knees. Her hair was down and a mess it even looked cut, she also had dark make up on.

She walked down the hall of guys as they cheered; she gave them a high five as she walked by. As she walked out of the hall she saw her friends.

"Hey guys how it going" she smiled in a way that said she was drunk, she also took a step right when it was clear she wanted to go forward

Black star was now in anger mode "What the hell is wrong with you? You have been different all day, what's up with your cloths" he yelled

"Don't yell at me I told you this is me" she yelled back

"No it's not, you're scaring me at the moment and taking all my spot light"

"Your spot light, you ass this is why I changed, I'm always in your shadow, I'm the crazy guys weapon"

Black star suddenly felt sad was that all she was his weapon, no she was Tsubaki, when they were together, he was in her spot light, and he was told he holds her back

While this whole thing was going on Maka, Soul, Kid and the sisters watched none of them believed this would happen, Black star and Tsubaki never fought

"Tsubaki" he said calmly now "I don't like this, this isn't our partnership; in all partners there is a crazy one and a responsible one. In Maka and Souls pear Maka is responsible and Soul is crazy-"

"Hey" they said together

"In Kid and the Thompson's Liz is responsible when Kid and Patty are crazy, but when Liz and Patty are crazy kid is responsible"

"What's your point?" She asked in a 'I don't care much voice'

"The point is you're the responsible I'm crazy, but now you're crazy I have to be responsible and I'm not good at that part"

"Hmm nice speech, but I have to go now, I have a party" she smiled then waved and walked off

Black star was totally speechless, as well as everyone else "I...I'm losing my partner" he said quietly more to himself than anyone else

Later that night Black star was waiting for Tsubaki, he was a little worried it was 11:00 pm on a school night, Tsubaki was never like this he paced in front of the door.

'Why am I like this I don't think this much, I don't worry this much, I'm never that angry when I see other guys surrounding Tsubaki" he screamed in his head but stopped thinking and pacing when he heard voices from down the hall. He quickly ran to the peak whole he saw Tsubaki... and Tyler, who is one of Black star's friends but he is a senior of last year, which made Black star furious.

They were laughing "So this is good night" he said looking into her eyes

"Yes, I had an awesome time" she replied then they started kissing Black star had to use all his strength not to burst out the door and tackle that guy, then they stopped

"Are you sure I can't come in?" he asked

"I'm sure my misters in there, maybe we can go to your house next time" she said in a flirty way

Then he left, but then he turned back "PS if you want to ditch that partner of yours you can come to me"

"I'll let you know" she smiled Black star was about to explode when Tsubaki was about to open the door

Black star backed up a little as Tsubaki walked in "Tsubaki" he said cringing his teeth

"On your still up" she smiled

"Ya, so how's Tyler?" he crossed his arms

"Oh he's fine"

"Are you really thinking about leaving me?" he said sadly

"No and Yes"

"What your drunk, if you were yourself you wouldn't leave me" he said "Your confusing me, your screwed up now" he yelled at her

Her mouth dropped then her face went sour.

Then Tsubaki started to sing :

**You say that I'm messing with your head **she pointed at Black star, he jumped a little **  
>All cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong **she got right up in his face almost spitting at him**  
>I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun<strong>

**You're on your knees  
>Begging please<strong> she put her hands together like begging **  
>Stay with me<br>But honestly  
>I just need to be a little crazy <strong>she ruffled her hair in his fece, he kid of liked it smelling her beautiful hair****

**All my life I've been good,  
>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell **she jumped up on top of the couch**  
>All I want is to mess around<strong> she then jumped up and down while Black star attempted to control her**  
>And I don't really care about<br>If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now<br>Whoaaa...  
>What The Hell <strong>she jumpedoff thecouch and ran to the dining room, he followed**  
>So what if I go out on a million dates<br>You never call or listen to me anyway** she pointed to her ear**  
>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day<br>Don't get me wrong  
>I just need some time to play <strong>she waved her hand around in the air, then started to circle Black star ****

**You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy** she stopped in front of him, this time she ruffled his hair****

**All my life I've been good,  
>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<strong>

**And I don't really care about  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now  
>Whoaaa...<br>What The Hell **she gave him two middle fingers, then jumped on the table****

**Lalalala la la  
>Whoa Whoa<br>Lalalala la la  
>Whoa Whoa<strong> she jumped off the table and ran to her room****

**You say that I'm messing with your head **she grabbed her brush and started singing with it

**Boy, I like messing in your bed **she pointed at him with her empty hand**  
>Yeah, I am messing with your head when<br>I'm messing with you in bed**

**All my life I've been good,  
>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>All my life I've been good,<br>But now **she threw the brush and ran back to the front hall, he didn't follow but got dragged **  
>I'm thinking What The Hell <strong>she shrugged**  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now  
>Whoaaa...<br>What The Hell**

**Lalalalalalalalalala  
>Lalalalalalalalala<strong>

It was quiet for a minute as they stared at each other "With that I'm off to bed good night" she said then walked back to her bedroom


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty walked into the class room the next day. They saw Black star at the table but no Tsubaki

"Where is Tsubaki?" asked Maka

"Oh hi Maka" he said sadly "this morning I went to wake her up, she yelled at me to leave and go to school without her, she got back late last night she is probably wasted"

"Oh" they replied confusedly

Half way through second class the door opened, Tsubaki walked in. Today she had a messy bun, black make up, she wore a pink top with 'wtf' on it, a leather jacket with short, shorts

Everyone was wowed most of the guys eyes were about to pop out of their heads, Black star felt angry all the sudden "Tsubaki nice for you to join up, go sit" said Stine not so happy, but she walked up to her seat beside Black star who couldn't keep his eyes off of her

"Take a picture, it would last longer" she yelled out so the whole class could hear, instantly they all turned around, she then put her feet on the desk and leaned back

"Something's is very wrong with Tsubaki" Maka whispered to Soul

"Ya and I think Black star knows and doesn't like it" he replied

"We will talk to him after class we all have a spare" Soul nodded

During the spare everyone went to the death room. The kids were there, they asked Stine to come to help, and Spirit just came because he heard there is trouble.

"So Black star did you do something stupid, you seem to be the problem today" said Spirit

"Papa stop you don't understand" said Maka

"oh where is your partner, what's her name Tsubaki what have you done she has been acting out" he yelled

"Papa not now" she pulled at him

"No I want this kid to tell me"

"Don't call me a Kid, she called me a kid" he yelled angrily but then he notice he yelled and he went sad putting his hand threw his hair "I...I'm sorry" he turned and walked a few steps away deep in thought

Everyone was astonished; spirit was a little confused he turned to Maka for an answer

"Now you have done it, he's worried even more now" she whispered "He won't admit it but he is very worried"

He finally came back over "Were is Tsubaki now?" Black star asked

"I sent her to the library for being late, I knew she would leave" said Stine "Black star we are hear about Tsubaki, we all know something's up, when did this all start, first thing you wouldn't expect from her" said Stine, everyone ready to answer

He thought for a minute "Well I guess yesterday morning normally when she wakes me up she shakes me lightly and says my name quietly, but yesterday she shock me a few times, then pulled my bottom sheet out and I fell on the ground, she then stomped away"

"Hmm that's interesting, right after the Kishin fight, did anything happen?"

"No, not that I remember" she shook his head then remembered "Shit, how could I be so stupid" he hit his head with his hand "the bracelet" he looked up

"What bracelet?"Asked Kid

"After the fight I found a star bracelet and gave it to her"

"The Kishin you fought had bracelets all over its arms, the bracelets all had powers, some turn people blue, some make you jump like a rabbit there also some really crazy ones to, and this must be a personality changer"

"What, that bracelet can do that?" asked Liz

"Yeah, but Tsubaki is still there, she can't control what her body is doing or what she says, but she is aware this is how she is acting"

"That's probably hell for her right there" said Soul

"Yeah, and every time on a normal day when she even tells Black star to shut up she gets sad, but yelling at him she is probably crushed"

Black star thought about it, the whole situation was his fault. He hurt his partner, and if they are right about her being in hell it made him even sadder. He then looked up at every one "So what do we do?" he asked

"We could first try getting the bracelet off" said Stine

They all looked into the library window, they saw Tsubaki sitting at a table back to the door her feet on the desk, playing with her nails.

"So who's going in?" asked Soul

They all looked at Black star "Oh no that would be awkward for me to go in and ask for the bracelet back"

"He has a point" said Maka "I'll go in" she walked in and up to Tsubaki "Hey Tsubaki"

She looked up at Maka then back at her nails "Hey what are you doing here?" she asked

"I heard you got a new bracelet can I see it?"

"Sure I guess" she folded one of her jacket sleeve up twice then showed Maka

Maka's eyes flew open in surprise "Oh okay thanks, it's nice" with that she left

When she stepped out the door to everyone, they all looked at her "You were supposed to take it" said Kid

"I couldn't, it's not a bracelet anymore, it's a tattoo now" she said

"What!" they all said as Black star went to the door and looked in, he saw Tsubaki stretching and there it showed a Tattoo not a bracelet.

"What now?" They asked

"For now keep an eye on her make sure she doesn't get into trouble, I will find a way to get her back, some of these spells only stay for a certain amount of time, some will react to a chemical, some need a trigger" said Stine


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After school the guys sat in Kids symmetrical living room, while the girls followed Tsubaki around to give Black star a break from the stress of his partner's new found craziness.

"Hey guys can I ask your opinion?" he asked as he stood in front of them as they sat on the couch

"Black star wanting an opinion Hmm" said Soul to kid

"Yes weird" replied kid

"Guys seriously" Black star said the other two shocked turned to him thinking if he was like this, it serious "Go ahead" said Soul

"Do I seem different? I...I fell different I have been thinking differently lately" he looked at his hands confusedly "I'm confused last night when Tsubaki was drunk, she came back at 11:00 at night I was worried, then she was with Tyler, and I was furious he said she could be his partner she said she would think about it I was angry and sad, I was jealous when she was with the group of guys and when the guys in our class looked at her like they did, what's happening to me? What are these feelings?" he turned with his face in his hands

Soul and Kid looked at each other then at Black star both knowing what was going on "Black star you're in love with Tsubaki" stated Kid

Black star froze he looked up then turned to them "I am, it can't be, am I? I'm so confused a god like me shouldn't be this broken"

"Black star think about it every god needs a goddess, is Tsubaki your Goddess?" asked Soul

"I don't know but does she feel the same way?" he asked

"You never know tell you try" smiled Kid

After a while Kid got a call, he ran to the phone "Hey Patty, how is Tsubaki watching going?" all Kid could hear was yelling and panic "I can't hear you tell Liz to stop yelling" then he heard a' Liz shut up' from Maka and Patty, then Patty said what was needed to be said "What you lost her?" he freaked out, Patty continued to talk "Okay, Bye" and he hung up

"What's going on?" asked Soul

"The girls lost Tsubaki, they followed her, then when she turned a corner she disappeared" Kid recounted

"Is 1:00 am and they lost her, and you say she is all on her own, let's go" said Black star jumping up and walking out the door followed by Kid and Soul

Everyone searched and searched for about over an hour. Black star finally decided to search the park, that's when he saw her. He saw Tsubaki sitting in a park bench under a light pole, with a bottle of something in her hand.

"Tsubaki, there you are, I was worried when you didn't come home" he said

She looked at him "Yeah were you, you come when I ditch your friends" she said glumly and a little drunk "Oh yeah I knew they were following me" she yelled as she stood up

"You were acting crazy someone had to make sure you were out of trouble" Black star yelled back

"Why do you care I'm just your weapon, you want me fit for the next battle or something?"

He was hurt by that, she wasn't just his weapon, not just his friend; he cared for her loved her, and wanted her to be the way she was, back to her normal smile and cute shy quiet self that he loved.

As they yelled back and forth they didn't notice their friends heard them and were standing behind them quietly watching.

"No not just that, I was... worried you would get out of hand"

"Why?"

"Because I love you" he yelled before kissing her, connecting on her lips everyone behind them smiled

After a second her head started to pound, she broke apart and started screaming grasping her head in pain, then falling to her knees. Black star caught her before she could fall to the ground.

After a minute of pain everyone noticed the bracelet fell off her wrist, then the screaming stopped, she was now panting, she looked up at Black star "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you" she cried as she hugged him, he hugged her back.

"It's okay you weren't yourself" he smiled

"Black star, I couldn't stop myself, I...I had no control, I look like a stripper"

"I know its okay, everything is okay now"

"B...Black star, I love you too" she looked up and kissed him, his face went read, but kissed back

"Aww so cute" the girls said together, the couple turned to see their friends smiling at them, both faces beat red

"I guess it was a trigger type" said Soul

"Come on girls let's leave them" Kid said pulling Patty and Liz then Soul pulling Maka away, the girls tried to go back and watch the cute couple but kept being pulled away by there partners.

"Okay my Goddess where were we?" smiled Black star

"My God I think I know" then they continued kissing

**The End**

*Maka: Aw such a cute story, but whom, who would fall for Black star, he is... Black Star.

Soul: he actually isn't that bad he can be serious when he wants to be.

Maka: he can wow, oh right just in that last chapter

Soul: Aw damn he has a girlfriend and I don't how uncool

Maka: are you sure about that soul *make out*

Soul: never mind *make out*

Black star: Yaahhoo soul's got a girlfriend

Maka and Soul: BLACK STAR GO AWAY


End file.
